


Confide

by SilverMoonSky



Series: ML Oneshots [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kagami Tsurugi Knows, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: “Plagg,” Adrien said, taking in a deep breath, “I’m going to do this.”“You sure about this, kid?” The kwami of destruction asked, gulping down a hunk of cheese as he hovered over his chosen’s shoulder.Adrien paced his bedroom from side to side, his hands clasped behind his back as he pondered over the situation. Was it really worth it? Could he confide in her and still salvage their relationship?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: ML Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643566
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Confide

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I have so many oneshots with a Miraculous holder revealing themselves to Kagami, but I'm not complaining :P

“Plagg,” Adrien said, taking in a deep breath, “I’m going to do this.”

“You sure about this, kid?” The kwami of destruction asked, gulping down a hunk of cheese as he hovered over his chosen’s shoulder.

Adrien paced his bedroom from side to side, his hands clasped behind his back as he pondered over the situation. Was it really worth it? Could he confide in her and still salvage their relationship? A part of Adrien screamed at him to not do it, because if it went wrong, they could probably never recover from it. But the other part of him told him that Kagami deserved to know. He’d already been hiding this from her for so long; the longer he waited, the more at risk their relationship was.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Adrien checked his phone. Kagami should be there in a couple of more minutes.

“Does Ladybug know what you’re doing?”

He nodded at the question. “She and I discussed it. She’s going to be revealing herself to her boyfriend this weekend too.”

Plagg landed on Adrien’s shoulder and drawled, “it’ll be  _ fine. _ You’ll see. Kagami will appreciate it.”

Adrien raised his eyebrows at his kwami. “Are you actually giving me support?”

Plagg crossed his tiny paws across his body and pouted. “I said nothing.”

Adrien let out a sigh. Even though he was worrying and worrying and worrying, in his heart he knew what he was about to do was the right thing. “I’m just wondering about how she’ll take it. After all, we’ve been dating for nearly three years, and I haven’t told her a single thing.”

Plagg shrugged. He stayed silent, knowing better than to meddle with his chosen’s affairs. Oh, he knew exactly how this reveal would play out. And he was looking forward to it.

A knock sounded at Adrien’s door, and the blond haired boy jumped, startled. “Plagg, hide!” He said, and Plagg flew up and perched on Adrien’s basketball hoop. This was going to be some show, that was for sure. Adrien went over and opened his bedroom door, revealing the girl behind it.

“Hey Kagami,” Adrien said with a smile.

“Adrien,” Kagami nodded. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek before stepping into the room. She walked over and sat down on the white couch, crossing one leg on top of the other. “What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?”

_ You can do this. After all, she’ll be ecstatic to know her boyfriend is none other than Chat Noir, one of Paris’ treasured superheroes, who spends his free time running around in a skin-tight leather suit and is known for his previous major crush and love declarations for Ladybug-- _

Adrien inwardly groaned. Who was he kidding? She’d hate this! Kagami would break up with him and he’d be lonely for the rest of his life while everyone else around him grew up happily, got married, had kids, and adopted a pet hamster named--

“Adrien,” Kagami interrupted. Adrien snapped out of his thoughts and let his green eyes meet her brown gaze. He was surprised by the amount of clarity that showed through in her expression. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

Adrien hesitated before sitting down beside her, taking one of her hands and weaving their fingers together. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Kagami stared back at him with curiosity in her eyes. “Yes, I know.”

“I love you, Kagami, I really do, and I’m so sorry I--”

“Wait. You’re not breaking up with me  _ now _ , are you?”

“What?!” Adrien looked flabbergasted. Plagg snickered from his perch high above. “No! I just have something I’ve been hiding from you for a really long time and I need to tell you now because otherwise I’ll never tell you and I--”

“ _ Adrien _ .” Once again Kagami brought him back down to earth by squeezing his hand slightly. “Just tell me.”

He bit his lip before blurting out, “I’m Chat Noir.”

Kagami blinked back at him, expressionless. Or was it just him, or was that amusement twinkling in her eyes? Or disappointment, excitement, or, or. . . . 

He continued to rant, unsure of what to make of the silence. “And I’m really sorry I didn't confide in you earlier, but we’re supposed to keep our identities a secret, and I’m sure you know that because you’ve been a superhero yourself, and I just--”

“I already know.”

“I wish I could’ve told you sooner, but--” Adrien broke off as he registered the words that came out of her mouth. “Wait, what?!”

Kagami cocked her head to the side and smiled slyly. “I already knew, Adrien. You were nowhere near as subtle as you thought you were.”

He gaped at her. “But--but how?” He managed to splutter out.

Kagami motioned to where Plagg was resting on the basketball hoop. “I saw him one day,” she said, “and I connected the pieces from there.”

Adrien glared at Plagg as the kwami cheekily came out of hiding. “You gave me advice about this reveal, and you knew all along!”

Plagg grinned. “Where’s the fun if I told you?” He flew over and nestled himself in Kagami’s hair. “Besides, she told me not to anyway.”

“I bet she gave you cheese,” Adrien grumbled.

Kagami shrugged. “He’s pretty well-behaved once you get to know him,” she said.

“You don’t know him as well as I do,” he pointed out. Adrien fiddled with the ring on his finger. “So, you’re not mad at me. . . .?”

“No, of course not,” she said. “If anything, I’m glad that you’re Chat Noir. And you’ve allowed me to fight alongside you as Ryuko so many times.”

“I’m glad,” Adrien murmured, and with that, he leaned over and captured her lips with his. Although this reveal had gone in a different direction than he’d originally intended, he wouldn’t change it for the world. This was perfect. Kagami accepted him for who he was, and she would stand by his side for as long she continued to do so. He loved her, and she loved him.

What more could they possibly need?


End file.
